The object of this shared instrumentation proposal is to develop an integrated network of workstations for quantitative image analysis in support of the ten (NIH) funded projects listed. The network will provide access to magnetic resonance (MR) images and spectroscopy data, computed tomography (CT) images, single photon emission computed tomographic (SPECT) images, and digital radiographic (DR) systems permitting true multimodality analysis. General purpose image analysis software (GPIX) that is already functioning will be coupled to special purpose curve fitting, spectroscopy analysis, three dimensional and real time (video) display routines to provide a unified software environment operating under UNIX and C. Recent advances in optical disk technology will be exploited, allowing individual investigators to assemble a specialized data base of up to 5000 images for analysis on a single local disk. The modular nature of the resource will simplify maintenance and allow easy expansion. The flexibility of the hardware and software proposed will vastly increase the analysis capabilities of the principal users, and provide significantly increased access for graduate and medical students. The common configuration and UNIX/C environment will insure easy transport of software between investigators, further increasing the productivity of all.